


Make it Twenty

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dean Walks In, Demi! Sam Winchester, Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Being Sam Winchester, Sam being a nerd, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: It all started because Rowena wore Sam's shirt, and the Hunter couldn't help but touch.





	1. Shirts

‘What are we doing, Ro?’ Sam asked in a low voice, tracing the edge of her cheek. The Witch looked amused, a smile on her face as they stood alone in the library. Dean was out, no doubt flirting with everyone and everything in his path. Castiel was with him, and that meant Gabriel had gone with him, which led to Jack wanting to join. Mary was away, no doubt on a Hunt somewhere, and that meant that it was just the two of them.

Sam couldn’t even blame alcohol. He hadn't drunk a single drop, nor had the Witch, and yet here they were. She was standing close, close enough that he could feel the body heat. The Witch looked stunning, he didn’t even understand how she did it. Instead of the usual dresses and loose red curls, Rowena was trying the “casual” look. She was wearing jeans, tight and snug against her curvy form. Her hair was up in a ponytail above her head, face unusually low on makeup.

But the thing that really made Sam stop, the thing that stole his breath, was the shirt. HIS shirt, buttoned up over her petite form, sleeves rolled up and half tucked into the jeans. It had led to this moment, when Sam’s fingers brushed over her cheek, Rowena’s hand resting lightly on his hip. The thing that made this all the more intimate was what Rowena knew, what they had talked about for weeks prior to this night.

Sam didn’t sleep with just anyone. Not ever, but especially since the Cage. Rowena had been the one to call him Demisexual, and Sam had found it rather suited how he felt about sex. One night stands weren’t his thing, he didn’t find someone attractive unless the emotional connection was there. Which was why he was surprised that he literally felt like he wanted to kiss her. Or more. In fact, if the growing tightness in his jeans was anything to go by, it was certainly more.

‘Samuel.’ That low, Scottish accent made something in his chest tighten, and before Sam even realised what was happening, his lips were on hers. They were soft, plump, delicious. His tongue traced the bottom of her lip, sucking slightly and grazing his teeth along, and she opened her mouth in return. One hand cupped her cheek, the other went around to the small of her back to pull her close. Rowena laughed against his mouth, tugging him close with his belt loops. He stumbled slightly, following her in the hopes of getting to kiss those lips again.

When she jumped up onto the library table, he didn’t hesitate to step between her spread legs, chasing those lips. She tilted her head to kiss him, hand coming into his soft hair and tangling into it. When she tugged on it, just gently, he couldn’t help the moan that broke free. Rowena pulled back, enough that he could study her face while still being close enough to be pressed against his own flannel shirt.

‘Should we move this to the bedroom?’ Rowena inquired, flicking her gaze between his lips and eyes, and Sam nodded. His arms moved on instinct, scooping her up. She giggled, actually giggled, legs wrapping around his waist. Arms looped around his neck, lips joining as she kissed and nibbled at the skin. She was light, but he still struggled, considering she was attacking his neck. He wasn’t entirely sure how he got to his room so quickly, glad that he had moved to a bigger room. His room was now a mini-library, which was good because it allowed…

‘Are you thinking about your library again?’ Rowena inquired as they reached his room, as he set her down. He blushed a dark red, he knew it, because Rowena was laughing that beautiful sound that Sam would do anything to hear.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbled, feeling like he had totally killed whatever they were about to do. The Witch smiled, shut the door, then started slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

‘Sam, I like you. Books and all.’ That was all he needed to hear before he was kissing her again, reaching for the flannel shirt and unbuttoning it quickly. With his shirt off, hers quickly joining, the two tumbled back onto the bed. Sam was careful to not bear all his weight down, kissing down her jaw hungrily as he explored the pale skin. She gasped as he sucked a mark, Sam smiling at the sight of her marked up by him.

He moved further south, hands roaming the expanse of her stomach while he nipped and sucked bruises onto the swell of her breasts, before she arched up and allowed him to reach around to undo the bra. It was quickly replaced by his hands, followed by his mouth as his tongue explored the new skin, while his hand crept south. She raised her hips to meet his hand, undoing the jeans with a little difficulty.

Rowena was more than happy to help, wiggling the jeans down her hips until they joined the clothes on the floor. His lips moved south, kissing across her stomach before they reached the blue lace around her hips. He kissed along it, sucking a pretty bruise onto her hip before he moved further south. Hands running up her thighs, creamy white skin that went on for miles. His fingers looped into the lace, feeling the shudder that ran through the woman under him. He moved them down slowly, watching her face for any signs of hesitation.

‘This okay?’ He asked quietly, lips inches from what he wanted to taste the most, but not going to push. Rowena nodded, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, and Sam took a moment to enjoy the picture painted out before him. Then, of course, he set to work on improving it. Hands removed the lace, chucking them to his bedroom floor and lowering his mouth. Rowena arched up at the first touch, Sam using his thumb to press down on her clit while licking her folds.

She made the prettiest sounds as he licked up the sweet taste, fingers tensing in the sheets, knuckles white. He flicked his attention between circle-movements over the bud of nerves, and his tongue moving at her entrance. When he was sure that she was almost ready, if the hands that had moved to his head and were tugging at his hair were signs, he pressed two fingers to her entrance.

Lips closing over her clit, he pushed two fingers up into her, watching the way her body reacted. Pleased with the reaction, he mimicked the movement again, smiling when she moaned his name. He worked the fingers faster, curling them and angling until her breathing hitched.

‘S…Sam, I’m… oh,’ He grinned, sucked down on the nerves while angling three fingers for that spot, smirking when she cried out his name. He lapped up any evidence of the orgasm, working her through the aftershocks until he kissed back up her body. The blissed out expression on her face made pride bubble up in his stomach, before her hands made grabby gestures at his belt.

‘Easy, Ro, I’ve got you.’ He murmured, kicking off his jeans before he paused. She caught the movement, understanding crossing her face.

‘We don’t need to. I can’t catch anything, nor can I get pregnant. Witchcraft, darling.’ She winked, smirking as he felt his cheeks heat up. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing the smile off of them, before pulling back.

‘If you’re sure.’ She nodded, then verbally consented, and that was alright. Her manicured fingers traced his hips, pulling down the boxers while Sam helped kick them off. The covers of the bed were kicked to the side, Rowena spreading her legs and welcoming him between them. He lowered himself over her, bracing his body weight as he checked once more that she was alright with this, then pushing in slowly.

Hot, tight heat enveloped him, Sam biting his bottom lip with a groan until he was fully seated inside her. Rowena’s nails dug into his shoulder blades, and he was sure it would leave marks. Lips found each other, kissing and biting, desperate and needy as Sam moved his hips slightly. With Rowena sucking and nipping along his collarbone, mouthing at his jawline, Sam moved his hips back, then pushed in.

He had expected it to be fast, quick movements that left them both happy within minutes. Instead it was slow, tender movements that were fragile, the Witch clutching at his shoulders while he rested his forehead against hers, slow deep thrusts that had her shuddering. Her leg hooked up over his waist, deepening the angle and her mouth parted, Sam catching the sound that escaped with his lips.

‘Sam, please.’ She murmured, lips like velvet against his skin, and he would do anything that those sinful lips asked him to. He snapped his hips forwards, revelling in the heat as he did so, before lowering a hand to her clit. Two fingers rubbed softly over the skin, small circles that had her pushing back against him faster, sweet begging words falling from her lips as she did so. Sam moved his lips to her neck, adding a bruise on the opposite side to the first, before he was rewarded.

This wasn’t a violent climax, it was gentle, her steady relax of breath as her body tensed up, clenching around him. He held her, kissed and nuzzled her while she came down, before she smiled up at him with a look that could only be called sincere. It was the most open expression he had ever seen from the Witch, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

‘I see why you Winchesters are so attractive to women.’ She joked, and Sam growled playfully, gripping her hips and rolling them over. She was quite happy to be on top, circling her hips playfully as she pulled him up for more kisses. The sheets wrapped around them, getting lost in between their entangled limbs. Rowena rocked steadily against him, moving faster and faster, before Sam lost patience and grabbed handfuls of her ass, lifting her up and slamming down hard.

Her head tipped back, eyes fluttering shut as Sam reached up and pulled her hair free from the band, red curls falling around her shoulders as she rode him. Heavenly, he thought, kissing and holding her as she brought them both closer to release. When she slowed the movements, teasing him as she nipped at his lower lip and tugged at his hair, he was more than happy to roll them back. This time, Rowena just hooked their legs together, before Sam was thrusting faster.

Rowena moved with him, gripping his lower back before sliding her hands lower, grinning as she pushed him forwards. Sam felt himself getting lost in the heat, couldn’t leave her behind, so worked harder. Angled differently, making sure to aim for the point that made her moan loudly, the sound filling his room. It was joined by the sound of skin slapping, the thrusts rocking the bed as they moved faster, until he pushed in hard, lips sealing over her pulse point as she cried out his name.

Three more thrusts was all he could manage before he spilled into her, the pulsing heat around him making him groan. She held him tightly, moved her hips to work him through it, before he rolled to the side and pulled her against him. Sweaty, overheated and smelling sinfully of sex, the two curled up in his bed.

‘Was this a one-time thing?’ He murmured, stroking hair out of her face as he watched the woman trace circles onto his chest, tracing the edge of the tattoo. She peered up under heavy lashes, a blissed-out expression on her face.

‘I thought you didn’t do flings.’ She remarked, and he got what she wasn’t saying. That she wanted this as much as he did. He propped himself up on his arm, used his other to wrap around and rest on her hip, his silent conformation that this was a thing. Permanently, if she wanted. The look conveyed everything, and Rowena smiled softly.

‘Then yes, Samuel. I’m quite happy to stay here.’ He pressed a kiss to her forehead, resting back in the post-orgasmic bliss. It was then that he remembered it was hardly gentlemanly, leaving her like that. He rolled out of the bed, unsteady on his feet, before smiling down at the woman who curled into the blankets.

‘I’ll be back.’ He assured, leaving the room with nothing on, returning quickly. She chuckled as he crawled up with a washcloth, cleaning between her thighs before chucking it into his basket. He then hesitantly offered out the underwear he’d stolen from her drawers, not knowing what she would want. He’d skipped past the lace, going for a pair of cotton underwear that looked soft.

‘A fine choice.’ She remarked lazily, lifting one leg. He slid them up, before grabbing the sheets and pulling them up around her, grabbing a new pair of boxers. He slid into the bed beside her, cuddling up behind the Witch, who grabbed his arm and hauled it around her body.

**

‘What the fuck!’ Sam shot up, instinctively covering the woman in his bed as he stared at his brother. Dean stood in the doorway, a look that could only be called anger on his face. He glanced between Sam, then to the woman that he was shielding, before those fiery green eyes turned back to him..

‘Get dressed and into the kitchen in ten. This,’ He gestured between them, ‘Needs talking about.’ Dean stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut, and Sam burst into laughter. He turned to look back at Rowena, who seeing his happy expression smiled back at him. He playfully traced his hands up her thighs, watching her pupils dilate as he did so, spreading her long legs so that he could settle between them.

‘Ten minutes, hey? Think we should give the group something to think about?’ She asked, tracing the outline of his cock through the boxers. He thought to his brother, who had no doubt told Cas, Gabe and Jack by now. Then he looked down to the Witch, to his Witch, and grinned.

‘Make it twenty.’ 


	2. Talking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena didn't really want to talk, would have preferred to stay in bed. She should have known Sam wouldn't let her down

Rowena walked into the kitchen slowly, smirking when she saw an angry Dean pacing. He stopped when he saw her, pointing to the chair next to Castiel. The Angel didn’t look angry at all, if anything he looked confused, and that made Rowena even smugger.

‘Sit.’ He snapped, but Rowena ignored him in favour of the coffee pot. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to walk out in one of Sam’s large shirts, which came down to mid-thigh. She was wearing underwear underneath, but that probably didn’t stop Dean from being angry. Gabriel was struggling to hide a laugh, Jack looking the same as Castiel, and Rowena started to pour a drink.

‘I don’t know what you did to my brother, but…’

‘Oh relax, I did nothing to Sam. Well, nothing he didn’t want.’ She added, Dean swearing under his breath. It was broken when Sam came walking in, looking equally happy, smiling to Rowena and heading to the coffee pot. She leaned against him, tilting her head up for a kiss, which he allowed.

‘Both of you! Sit!’ Dean exclaimed, Sam sighing and walking across to take a seat. With that being the last chair, Rowena was quite happy to sit on his lap, offering out the mug of coffee. Dean looked startled, like he didn’t know how to even start the conversation.

‘This…’ He gestured between them, Rowena hiding her smile behind the coffee mug, ‘needs an explanation.’ Dean stated firmly, and Sam sighed.

‘Well Dean, when two adults decide they like each other…’ Gabriel did laugh, even Castiel smiled slightly, and Dean shot his brother a glare.

‘Don’t you start, Sammy. When did this happen?’

‘Last night.’ Sam provided, settling a hand on Rowena’s thigh. The Witch eyed it up, wondering how long it would be until they got back to Sam’s room. She wanted to see how long she could tease him for, maybe even see if she could crack through that control he had last night. Of course, she had loved the three earth-shattering orgasms, but Sam had been so… gentle. She hadn't expected that, nor had she expected to love it.

Just like she now knew how badly she was falling for the Hunter. How she wanted to be the only one to see him like that, the only one to kiss and hold him. Last night she had felt loved, something she had missed for so long. The way he had tucked his arm around her, held her through the night. Sam had been nothing but considerate, loving and sweet as he kissed her.

‘I thought you didn’t do flings, Sammy.’ That was another thing, Rowena knew about his sexuality. She knew that Sam didn’t sleep around, so when he had looked at her with those lustful big eyes, Rowena had felt special. She knew more about his past relationships than Dean, knew how hurt the Winchester had been, and the thought of hurting Sam made her feel sick.

‘I don’t.’ He answered, Rowena lacing their fingers together to show her thankfulness. She wanted this to last, wanted Sam to be by her side. Her own little taste of Heaven on Earth, considering she would never go to Heaven when she died.

‘The Witch? Really?’

‘I have a name, Winchester.’ She snapped, glaring at Dean. How Sam could be related to such an annoying man… then again, he was trying to look after his baby brother. It was, in a way, respectable. But she didn’t want Dean coming between them, because she had no doubt who Sam would pick. And she would never make him choose otherwise.

‘Fine. But nothing in front of me. And no… Witchy stuff.’ Dean finally admitted defeat, slumping into the chair he had, and Sam smiled softly at his brother. Dean just huffed, Rowena glad that she had permission to have her hands all over the Hunter. She stood up, knowing Sam was eyeing up her legs, and put her mug in the sink.

‘Coming back to bed?’ She asked, and Dean groaned into his arm. Sam shot Rowena a look, apologised to Dean, then followed her back down the corridors. She squealed as he began to chase her, pinning her against the wall and kissing down her neck hungrily.

‘Were you trying to wind me up?’ He growled, voice going straight to her core. She smirked, maybe it would be easier to wind him up than she thought. Tracing the edge of his shirt, flicking her glance between the bulge in his jeans and the red lips, she shot him a smug glance.

‘Maybe. Depends on whether it’s working.’ She pressed her hip into the bulge, earning a slight moan from the Hunter. He growled, scooping her up so she had to wrap her legs around his hips, which in turn pressed that delightful bulge right against her. She gasped, which only served for his mouth to claim hers, carrying her back towards the room that she swore she would never leave if she had the chance.

‘Going to ruin you.’ He stated, nibbling her ear and sucking her neck as he kicked the door shut, ripping the shirt off her frame. Buttons plinked across the room, and she would later complain about how he couldn’t keep doing that, otherwise he would have no shirts. Not that she would complain about a shirtless Sam.

‘Is that a promise?’ She asked, breath hitching as he sat her on the bed, shoving off his jeans. When he crawled between her thighs, she spread them wide, the cotton already soaked through. Sam looked up, eyes almost all pupil, grinning as he breathed out lightly over her.

‘Of course, my dear.’ He assured, and she wondered how someone in such a sexy position could sound so genuine, so loving. She gripped the long hair, guiding him down to the place she needed him most, a pleased purr leaving her throat as he started sucking through the fabric.

‘Mm, I’m glad. I might have to return the favour.’ Lord, the thought of having her lips wrapped around him was enough to have her hips tilting to give him better access, grinding herself onto his face. He was more than happy to return the same enthusiasm, tearing at the underwear like they were nothing. She figured, much like last night, this would continue until her toes were curling and she was seeing white.

So, she was surprised when he pulled her up onto the bed, flipping her over onto her stomach. When she realised he was kicking off his boxers, she pulled her knees up and lowered her shoulders, earning another sound from the Hunter, her Hunter. His hands ran up her back, then down to her ass, squeezing and spreading her cheeks. She moaned slightly, fingers tensing into the sheets under her as he guided himself into her, a slow push that had her thankful that he had been gentle last night.

The stretch was delicious, the new position so much deeper than last night. It hit something in her that had her begging, words falling from her lips before she could even stop them.

‘Please, Sam, harder. More.’ He obliged, Rowena moaning loud enough that she knew the others had to have heard, gripping the headboard as his hips snapped quickly. The sound was downright sinful, the squelching sound should have left her embarrassed about how wet she was, but instead she was pushing back to his movements.

His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, before he dropped over her and continued thrusting, pushing her down onto the mattress and holding her arms down. Rowena cried out, the constant abuse on that wonderful spot had her eyes rolling back, body tensing up far too quickly as she screamed his name, burying her head into the pillows to try and stop the pulsing feeling.

‘Good girl, so pretty for me.’ Sam growled, pushing in deep and heat flooding, Rowena moaning again as he did so. It felt heavenly, the feel of him filling her, and she pushed back. His body weight dropped down, half on her, but he didn’t pull out. Content to stay like that, she tilted her head slightly so she could see him.

‘S’good.’ She slurred, and Sam chuckled. He moved his hips slightly, while she gasped at the odd feeling, and Sam’s fingers were already trailing up her thighs.

‘Rest, Ro. You’re going to need your energy.’ That sounded like another promise, and after the results of the last one, she wasn’t going to doubt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter you guys wanted! Might do some more if you think you would like it, maybe some more domestic stuff? Hunts? Mary's reactions? Comment below! :)


	3. Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff, no Smut this chapter

They were in a hotel room, not a motel. Dean had refused to accept Rowena’s money, so was currently in the Motel down the street with the Angels, while Sam showered in hot water that wouldn’t run out. Apparently, Dean was calling Mom in on this case. Sam was fine with that, the ghost had already killed six people. They could do with all the help they could get.

Sam left the shower, towel looped around his waist and walked back into the room to find his girlfriend. And he did find her, although the situation was slightly awkward. Rowena, dressed only in one of Sam’s shirts, sat on the edge of the bed. On the chair opposite, Mom sat, face calm as she looked between them. Sam gripped the towel slightly tighter, staring at Ro, who was flushed a beautiful shade of red.

‘Er, hi Mom?’ Sam reached for clothes, grabbing whatever he could reach. Mary smiled slightly,

‘How about you get changed, then we have this conversation?’ Sam basically ran back into the bathroom, shoving all the clothes and returning to the main room quickly. He went to Ro’s side, sitting by her and taking hold of her hand. It was meant to comfort, but in reality, he just got more nervous. Dean he could handle, but Mom? He didn’t want to disappoint her.

‘How long has this been going on?’ Mary inquired, gesturing between them. Rowena smiled up at Sam, offering to take the lead. Sam was thankful, he didn’t think he could do this.

‘Just over a month, now.’ Rowena stated, rubbing her thumb over Sam’s hand while he internally panicked. Her other hand came to close over his shaking one, and Sam blinked. Rowena could read him better than he could read himself, he thought as he smiled back at his girlfriend.

‘And it’s serious?’ Mary asked, Sam still unable to look at her.

‘Pretty serious, yes.’ Rowena stated, trying to keep the Scottish accent back as she did so. Sam found himself frowning, he loved her accent.

‘Then I’m happy for both of you. Sam, don’t look so terrified, I’m happy if you are.’ Sam looked up, Mary was smiling brightly at him. He looked hesitantly to Rowena, who was also smiling, and stared between them.

‘It’s okay?’ He remembered Dean’s scowling, judgemental face. But Mary seemed happy, Sam might even go as far as to call it a proud look on her face.

‘It’s more than okay. How about we go and get some breakfast? I’m starving, and I want to know all about how you two got together.’ Mary stood up, pausing briefly to look back at Rowena.

‘Witch or not, if you hurt him, I will Hunt you down.’ Sam found the threat very realistic, he had no doubt that his Mom would do that. But Rowena just gave her a smile, while squeezing Sam’s hand.

‘Trust me, I have no intention of letting him go.’ Rowena assured.

**

Breakfast was actually bearable. Mary and Rowena were chatting happily, Dean was sitting by Sam stuffing his face with bacon. He was surprised by how easily Mom and Ro were getting on, and Dean seemed surprised as well. Although his brother did nudge him, a smirk on his face,

‘Creepy how your girlfriend is older than your Mom.’ Sam slapped his arm, but was also mildly amused by that as well. It was weird, thinking about it like that. And it was about to get weirder.

‘Mother.’ Sam turned to see Crowley stalking into the shop, stupid suit neatly pressed, and Dean bit back a laugh. If Sam thought his brother was going to stop teasing, he was obviously wrong. Crowley glared at Dean, then looked across to Sam. Boy, this was uncomfortable.

‘Step-father.’ He mocked, and Sam shot him a death-stare. The King of Hell just looked smug, settling down beside Dean. Rowena shot Sam a look, one that said that she was going to make up for this later.

‘What are you here for, Crowley?’

‘I’m here to help on the Case. Anything for family.’ Crowley drawled, glaring at Sam. As they all stood up, Sam made a show of kissing Ro, linking their fingers together while glaring at the King. If he hadn't turned so quickly, he might not have seen the slight smile on Crowley’s face, almost like he was happy for Rowena. But that would be ridiculous, Crowley didn’t care about her at all.

**

Rowena was settled against Sam’s side, the two watching Dean try and pick up a girl in the bar. She was pretty, Sam thought, but apparently Dean wasn’t having much luck. His brother came back, annoyance on his face, and Rowena excused herself from the bar.

‘Shut it, Sammy. At least you’re getting laid.’ Sam didn’t point out that this was probably the first time in his life that Sam was getting more sex than Dean, instead sympathetically nodding to his brother. Dean groaned, picked up his beer and drained it, just as the pretty girl Dean had been talking to arrived at their booth.

‘Hey, look, I’m sorry about earlier. Most guys are dicks, but your friend told me you’re an okay guy. And that you’re pretty good with girls.’ Dean blinked, the girl nodding to Rowena, who was sitting up at the bar with a cocktail. Sam laughed under his breath, sliding out of the booth and heading across to his girlfriend, leaving Dean with his new conquest.

He reached the bar, wrapping his arms around Rowena’s waist.

‘That was a good thing you did for Dean.’ He murmured low, and Rowena chuckled. She turned to him, pressed a kiss to his cheek, then put the cocktail down.

‘Fancy a dance?’ She asked, and Sam couldn’t say no to her. He gripped her hand, leading her towards the dancefloor, vaguely aware of his brother heading to the door with his girl in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter? Want more?


End file.
